1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway hopper cars and in particular to those having a longitudinally extending hatch opening which is closed by a trough hatch arrangement. In the present invention adjacent end portions of each trough hatch cover are closed by means of a hold down arm which is locked in position by a manually operated latch element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,688, 3,025,094, 2,869,909, 3,760,743 and 3,800,714. The present invention provides for an improved simplified locking device for retaining the hold down arm of a hinged hatch cover arrangement in a locking position.